1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll up hose system and more particularly pertains to the coiling and uncoiling flat hose and for facilitating storage and deployment of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing a hose through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,716 issued Jun. 18, 1968 to Wilson relates to a Hose Reel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,553 issued Oct. 21, 1980 to Genuit relates to a Storage and Dispensing Apparatus for Swimming Pool Vacuum Hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,9872 issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Wolf relates to an Automatic Rewinding Water Hose Reel. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,970 issued Sep. 21, 2004 to Lin relates to a Flat Water Hose Coiler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a roll up hose system that allows the coiling and uncoiling flat hose and for facilitating storage and deployment of the system.
In this respect, the roll up hose system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coiling and uncoiling flat hose and for facilitating storage and deployment of the system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roll up hose system which can be used for coiling and uncoiling flat hose and for facilitating storage and deployment of the system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.